simpsonsfandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Declan Desmond
Personagem Declan Desmond é um excêntrico produtor de filmes que volta-e-meia aparece em Springfield para fazer seus documentários e interagir com os moradores da cidade. 14x16 - Eu quero ver o Céu No 16º ep. da 14ª temporada ele estreia no seriado, apresentado aos alunos da Escola pelo Diretor Skinner como um especialista em documentários. Entre seus trabalhos, são citados os filmes "Bagagens Perdidas, Vidas Arruinadas" (lost luggage, shattered lives) e "Sonhos Proibidos" (upskirt dreams <-- na verdade, um pornô tipo "sonhos com 'coisas' aparecendo"). Declan mostra-se um tanto arrogante, julgando-se superior a documentaristas notáveis, tais como os históricos Irmãos Maysles e Barbara Kopple, ganhadora de 2 oscars. Então ele mostra o seu último trabalho em Springfield, "Querem mentiras para acompanhar?" (do you want lies with that?), um filme sobre o Krusty Burger. No qual ele acusa Krusty de não só usar carne de "vaca louca" nos seus lanches, por ser mais barata, como também de reaproveitar hambúrgueres jogados fora, comidos pela metade. Skinner parabeniza-o e diz que ele está ali para fazer um documentário, de preferência "positivo", sobre a Escola. Declan é acompanhado de [[Simon|'Simon']], o operador de câmera que o auxilia no trabalho. No 1º dia de filmagens na Escola, Declan registra Bart sendo humilhado por Nelson e os valentões; e quando entrevistava Milhouse e Ralph, os monitores de corredor, é interrompido pelo Diretor, que quer apenas "alunos exemplares" aparecendo no vídeo; ou seja, Lisa Simpson. Skinner leva Declan para conhecer a menina, que estava numa sala cheia de livros, estudando matéria da 6ª série (ela é da 2ª) enquanto ouvia música clássica. Declan desconfia que aquilo era uma encenação e estava certo; o local nada mais era um depósito disfarçado, onde Willie dormia escondido. Mesmo assim, Lisa afirma que é a melhor aluna da Escola e tem muitas qualidades. Declan dá uma advertência na menina; para ele Lisa não passa de uma intelectual "buffet" e que, se continuar assim, aos 38 anos será uma gerente de loja de livros (Barnes & Noble), depois de cursar uma faculdade feminina "qualquer" (Mount Holyoke) e com um monte de filhos. Esta "profecia" atormentou Lisa profundamente. Mais adiante no episódio, Declan volta a filmar Bart, que tenta recuperar a moral entre os valentões, o que não dá certo. Logo em seguida ele percebe Lisa recolhendo assinaturas e vai saber o que ela projetava; a menina explica que seu baixo-assinado visa "Recuperar o Céu da Noite". Ideia que Declan a princípio esnoba, mas acaba participando da petição também. No final do episódio o seu documentário sobre a Escola, em preto e branco, é exibido: "Idiotas Americanos: Um Dia na Vida da Escola Primária de Springfield" (american boneheads: a day in the life of springfield elementary). No qual ele pergunta às crianças onde estarão daqui a 7 anos - Ralph diz que estará morando com sua "Linda" Vovó; o valentão Jimbo diz que estará estudando e trabalhando numa mecânica, resposta que enfurece Dolph e Kearney (traidor); e Milhouse mostra que será um baita astro do beisebol. 16x05 - O Gordo e o Garotinho Uma participação rápida no episódio [[O Gordo e o Garotinho|'O Gordo e o Garotinho']]; Declan apresenta um documentário na TV, sobre vida selvagem. Ele está no Serengeti, um grande parque de preservação na África Central, falando sobre a hierarquia nas famílias dos leões. Declan explica que os bandos destes felinos "comedores de Tarzans" têm um único macho, alfa, na liderança, até que um dia seu poder é desafiado (e tomado) por um macho mais jovem e agressivo. O macho vencido tem duas alternativas: ou se junta a um grupo de velhos machos derrotados, ou se adapta numa nova função em seu bando, cuidando dos filhotes vulneráveis. Este documentário foi assistido por Homer, e o que Declan falou teve tudo a ver com o que acontecia com os Simpsons no episódio; o macho alfa era Homer que ficou desempregado ao mesmo tempo que Bart, o jovem macho desafiador, ganhava dinheiro com suas camisetas divertidas. Então, para não acabar como o Vovô Simpson, macho velho derrotado, Homer adapta-se e vai brincar com Lisa, o filhote vulnerável. 18x13 - Crescendo com Springfield O título do episódio é também o grande documentário, provavelmente o maior de todos, que Declan levou pelo menos 32 anos para desenvolver e concluir; no qual ele mostra que esteve em Springfield 32 anos atrás, entrevistando crianças no parquinho da Escola, e que a cada 8 anos (5 visitas) ele retorna à cidade para rever estas crianças e saber como elas estão, assim fazendo uma biografia cinematográfica de cada uma delas. Os personagens deste documentário são [http://pt.simpsons.wikia.com/wiki/Moe_Szyslak Moe] (o "medonho para sempre", que serviu de garoto-propaganda na chamada do vídeo), Lenny (descartado do projeto após sua 1ª participação, tentando retornar outras vezes), Chefe Wiggum, Prof. Frink (que talvez tenha morrido após sua última cena), a Louca dos Gatos (que literalmente bagunçou a estimativa de tempo, pois é muito mais velha que Declan)... Outros que também podem ter suas "crônicas de vida" no documentário são Carl, Barney, Smithers, o Cara dos Quadrinhos (o 1º beijo de Moe), Sideshow Mel e Kent Brockman (outro que é mais velho que Declan) - mas aparecem e são citados apenas crianças no vídeo coletivo do parquinho. Mas as 2 grandes estrelas do documentário são Marge, que na infância e adolescência mostrava que seria uma''' fotógrafa famosa''' um dia, mas no 3º capítulo (24 anos) aparece ao lado de Homer, a outra estrela do documentário, aquele que mudou tudo em sua vida e com quem ela se casou. E os Simpsons se tornaram as figuras principais porque, sob o "efeito Homer", nada de interessante aconteceu até o 4º capítulo, ambos com 32 anos, de vida ainda humilde, casados e com um casal de filhos (embora Homer tivesse prometido que não seria assim) – mas no último capítulo, quando Homer e Marge têm 40 anos, Declan os reencontra ricos, morando numa mansão com carros luxuosos e etc. Declan não acredita que aquilo tenha acontecido, Homer sempre foi um idiota destinado ao fracasso, embora Marge representasse a esperança em sua vida desesperada. Homer explica que conseguiu fortuna depois que inventou a "caneta-condimento", Declan parabeniza Homer pelo sucesso, mas durante uma conversa em particular com Marge, para saber como ela se sentia, o verdadeiro dono da mansão aparece, Sr. Burns. Os Simpsons são desmascarados e a mentira de Homer chega ao fim. Declan insiste em perseguir Homer para que ele respondesse o por quê de tudo aquilo e quando vai tentar lhe falar em sua residência é "recebido" e depois "escorraçado" por Marge. Ela faz Declan entender que Homer se sentia atormentado com suas as visitas a cada 8 anos para o documentário e queria por um fim naquilo mostrando uma vida bem sucedida e parar com as humilhações. Declan sente-se mal com os fatos e vai tomar umas no Bar do Moe, é quando tem a ideia de separar e mostrar a Homer o lado bom de sua vida, através de depoimentos positivos de familiares e amigos. Homer fica muito feliz com o que vê e ele e Declan fazem as pazes cantando uma "balada romântica". Aparições * Episódio - "O Espião que me Ensinava" Curiosidades *No ep. 14x16, quando é mostrado o documentário feito com as crianças da Escola, Declan pergunta para Ralph onde ele acha que estará em 7 anos e o garoto responde que estará morando com sua "linda vovó" - mas essa resposta é da edição brasileira - o que Ralph responde no original é: "I'm gonna live with '''underground' grandma''" - ou seja, a menos que sua avó seja uma coroa sinistra, militante da contracultura e que curte música eletrônica pesada... Ralph quer dizer que estará enterrado numa cova. † *No ep. 18x13, na cena que Declan convida Homer para conhecer sua "ilha de edição", vemos um de seus documentários, "Não é uma Montanha qualquer: Cego escala o Everest" (ain't no mountain: a blind man climbs everest) - no qual três montanhistas (um deles cego) chegam ao pico do Monte Everest. Os homens que enxergam ficam admirados com a paisagem, já o cego protesta. Então um dos homens diz ao cego que, ao menos, ele chegou no topo, e o cego retruca novamente: "Não com a sua ajuda." *Em "O espião que me ensinava" ele ficou gordo e Krusty usou seu pé para fazer a linguiça inglesa matinal. *O sobrenome "Desmond" também pertece a uma personagem do clássico filme "O Crepúsculo dos Deuses". Galeria declan desmond filme krusty homer.jpg|14x16 - Homer no Krusty Burger declan desmond cameraman auxiliar.jpg|14x16 - Simon, o câmera declan desmond doc escola 01.jpg|14x16 - começando a filmar na Escola declan desmond doc escola 02 milhouse ralph.jpg|14x16 - os monitores de corredor declan desmond doc escola 04 willie lisa.jpg|14x16 - ops! declan desmond dedo.jpg|14x16 - Declan 1... Lisa 0 declan desmond abaixo assinado lisa.jpg|14x16 - então tá... céu noturno american boneheads declan valentões.jpg|14x16 - bons meninos serão castigados american boneheads declan milhouse.jpg|14x16 - filmou Simon? Bora pro Moe! Declan brinquedo parquinho 18x13.jpg|18x13 - vamos viajar no tempo Growing up springfield moe.jpg|18x13 - título Marge 40 declan remédio idosos.jpg|18x13 - remédio de velho? Marge briga declan.jpg|18x13 - Marge acabou com ele declan doc everest.jpg|18x13 - na "ilha de edição" Marge declan homer armas.jpg|18x13 - Homer, não mate Declan Homer declan violão 2.jpg|18x13 - "fique comigo minha linda" ♪♫ en:Declan Desmond Categoria:Homens Categoria:Adultos Categoria:Personalidades de TV Categoria:Personagens da temporada 14 Categoria:Personagens da temporada 18